Modern telecommunication services provide a variety of transport media for establishing communication sessions. The transport media may include traditional telephone networks such as a plain old telephone system (POTS), voice over internet protocol systems (VoIP), wireless connectivity systems such as Bluetooth systems, video calling systems, etc.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.